Ball grid array (“BGA”) packaging is becoming increasingly popular for integrated circuit chips, such as processors (“CPUs,” “MCUs”), field-programmable arrays (“FPGA”) and memory chips. BGA packaging provides integrated circuits with efficient packaging and excellent high-temperature survivability. However, BGA packaging has drawbacks with respect to its use in downhole electronics in the oil and gas industry. Downhole electronics experience repeated temperature cycles between high temperatures, close to 400° F., and room temperature. These temperature cycles may quickly ruin the electronic connections between the ball grid array package and the printed circuit board (“PCB”) onto which it is mounted.